PERSIAPAN MEMBER GoM MENJELANG SBMPTN
by Aiichino Koneko
Summary: Kuroko dan kawan-kawan akan menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Persiapan seperti apa yang akan mereka lakukan?


**PERSIAPAN MEMBER GoM MENJELANG SBMPTN**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rating: K+**

 _Maaf masih banyak kekurangannya..._

 **KUROKO no Basuke by_ Fujimaki Sensei**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Hari ini selesai latihan...

.

.

.

Kuroko, Kise, dan Aomine sedang duduk bersama. "Aomine- _Cchi,_ SBMPTN tinggal sepuluh hari lagi? Apa rencanamu?" tanya Kise, mengusap keringatnya dengan kasar. Sementara itu, Kuroko sedang asik menggerakkan badan. "1 2 1 2" Ia sangat bersemangat untuk latihan lagi.

"EH?! Heemmm.. aku tidak punya rencana apa pun."

"Begitu ya... Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? katanya soalnya susah. Haizaki dan Imayoshi Senpai saja tidak lulus... apa lagi kita?" Ujar Kise malas. Aomine mengerutkan kening, _KI-TA_?!

"Hem...Tentu saja aku akan belajar."

"USO!" _Aomine-Cchi! Serius! Aku tidak salah dengarkan?!_ Kise membelalakan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Aomine. _Ini mustahil._ Kise terdiam. Kata - kata yang langka baru saja keluar dari mulut Aomine. Tidak hanya Kise, Midorima yang kehadirannya tidak disadari, juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Tumben sekali" Sahut Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Iya, tumben kau belajar. Aomine- _Cchi_! aku belum belajar sama sekali". Kise mendadak mewek "Bagaimana ini?"

 _Sudah ku duga._ Ucap Aomine dalam hati. Menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ehemm..." Midorima berdeham, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sedikitpun. Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko, melihat ke asal suara secara bersamaan "...". Midorima melihat mereka bergantian dengan wajah datar.

"Midorima sejak kenapa kau disitu?" Tanya Kise.

Midorima melihat ke arah kise dengan wajah membunuh. Kise meneguk ludah, ngeri. "A-ada apa Midorima- _Cchi_?"

"Kise kembalikkan guntingku. Kau meminjamnya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu."

"Hee?... Honto ka?" Berusaha mengingat, tapi... itu hanya sia-sia. "Ano... Midorima- _Cchi._ Sepertinya itu bukan aku yang minjam, mungkin Aomine- _Cchi_ atau Kuroko- _Cchi_ ." Dengan wajah polos tidak bersalah.

Aomine dan Kuroko yang merasa tidak pernah minjam gunting tersebut menggeleng tidak. Mereka melihat ke arah Midorima secara bersamaan. BUKAN AKU!. Teriak mereka dalam hati.

"HA?!... AKU INGAT DENGAN JELAS. KAU YANG MEMINJAMNYA. CEPAT KEMBALIKAN SEKARANG..." Jelas Midorima, sedikit berteriak. Tentu saja Midorima dengan IQ 200 tidak mungkin lupa.

 ** _Flashback_**

Kise berlari kecil menghampiri Midorima."Midorima!" melambaikan tangan.

Ketika itu Midorima sedang makan siang di atap bersama Takao. Mereka melihat ke arah Kise.

"Hai Takao!"

"Ada perlu apa Kise?" Tanya Midorima, _to the point._

"Ano... Midorima- _Cchi_. aku boleh minjam gunting?" dengan wajah memohon. "Itu... si Momoi terjerat benang. Kasihan dia..."Jelas Kise, raut wajahnya berubah, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, hudungnya kembang kempis. Kise sangat menyayangi Momoi, ia tidak ingin Momoi terluka apalagi kalau harus mati. "Midorima- _Cchi_ , Boleh ya?" Pinta Kise yang bentar lagi mewek.

"Hari ini aku tidak bawa gunting."

"HE?! Bukanya tadi baru kau gunakan untuk memotong kertas..." Ujar Takao, menggaruk pipinya.

Midorima menatap tajam orang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. _TAAA-KAAOO!._

"Hii?!" Takao kaget saat melihat ke arah Midorima. Ia meneguk ludah, ngeri. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Midorima- _Cchi!_ " Seru Kise, memohon.

Midorima yang tidak ingin makan siangya diganggu segera memberikan gunting tersebut pada Kise. "Ini... tapi kau harus menjaganya, jangan sampai hilang, kalau sudah selesai capat kembalikan padaku. Apa kau mengerti?" Membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Kise mengangguk. "Arigatou!". Kise langsung berlari secepat kilat untuk menyelamatkan Momoi. "MOMOI...AKU DATANG!" Wussssss.

Sesampainya di tempat Momoi. Kise segera menggunting benang yang menjerat Momoi, lalu memeluk Momoi. "Huwaaa...Momoi-cchi."

"Meawww."

 ** _End Flashback_**

"Kise... jangan bilang kau sudah menghilangkan guntingku."

Kise menggeleng tidak. Ia baru ingat kalau gunting tersebut dipinjam Akashi. _GAWAT!_

"A-ano... Midorima- _Cchi..._ aku baru ingat..." Melihat orang yang berdiri dihadapannya tersebut.

Midorima dengan aura gelap siap membunuh Kise.

"G-Guntingmu masih... dipinjam Akashi...!"

Midorima membelalakan mata, perempatan di wajahnya mulai bermunculan. "KKIIIISSEEE!"

"G-GOMENASAI!"

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Momoi:** Author... kenapa aku jadi hewan peliharaannya Kise? T0T

.

.

.

Dilain tempat...

 **Takao:** Shin-Chan?

 **Midorima:** APA? (menatap tajam Takao)

 **Takao:** Matamu.

 **Midorima:** Kenapa dengan mataku? (mengerutkan kening)

 **Takao:** Matamu... berubah jadi aneh.

SPEECHLESS

 **Midorima:** MATI SAJA KAU!

.

.

.

Ceritanya gaje banget yak?

Ini cerita pertama yang saya share di sini...

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfict ini.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya...

See you! :D


End file.
